


Bad boys bring Heaven to you

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “I’m ready now.  To tell you everything.”Dean knew what Cas meant.  The war.Cas had only told everyone the most important details, not feeling comfortable about voicing what happened over those six days.Now that he’s had time to process it all, Cas was ready to tell Dean everything.





	Bad boys bring Heaven to you

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Heaven” by Julia Michaels. This is the final part of a story arc, and the start of something new. Enjoy!

Ever since Castiel won the war, he had taken to baking almost every night.

Cas tried to take naps, tried to sleep next to Dean, but he found himself growing restless some nights.

He had developed a new coping mechanism: baking from one to five in the morning.

The first few times he did this, Castiel was alone in the bunker kitchen.

But then, Claire stumbled in one night.

Wearing silk black pajamas, face makeup-free and hair piled high atop her head, Claire looked at him bleary-eyed. She must have had a nightmare.

After blinking a few times, Claire asked, “That you, Cas?”

“It is I,” Cas declared.

Claire huffed. “Why are you baking at ass o’clock in the morning?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Why are you awake at ass o’clock in the morning?”

Claire laughed softly and approached the counter, examining the ingredients. “Whatcha making?”

Cas found himself thinking of the dreamscape, when he made chocolate chip cookies and Dean asked, in the exact same tone as Claire, “whatcha making?”

Dean and Claire were insanely alike, something that brought Castiel a strange sort of comfort.

Cas answered, “brownies.”

Claire’s eyes widened in delight. “I love brownies!”

“Looks like you’re getting all the brownies you can eat, then.”

Claire grinned. “You’re the best, Cas.”

“I try.”

That’s when Jack showed up.

The nephilim was surprised at the presence of the seraphim and the young hunter. 

“Hi Cas. Hi Claire.”

“Jack,” Cas said.

“Hi Jackie,” Claire said. She had developed the nickname for him months ago as a fond gesture, and it had stuck. 

Jack surveyed the ingredients on the counter and noticed the timer counting down on the oven. “What are you baking?”

“Brownies,” Claire replied.

“Brownies,” Jack repeated. “When they’re done, can I try one?”

Claire whirled on Castiel. “He hasn’t tasted brownies before?”

“It's why I’ve begun my baking journey,” Cas said sagely. “It is very important that Jack understands the true wonders of the world.”

Claire giggled. “Yes,” she turned to Jack, “it’s very important you try brownies, Jackie.”

That’s when Alex and Patience showed up.

Alex was wearing faded pink pajama pants and a black tank top, her hair piled atop her head in the same manner as Claire’s. Patience wore pajama pants with little bunnies on them, a cartoon puppy printed on her blue shirt and her hair a mess of curls.

“Hey,” Cas greeted, Alex and Patience obviously surprised at the turnout in the kitchen.

“Did we all have nightmares, or is this insomnia?” Patience asked.

“Yes,” Jack answered, grinning as innocently as the puppy on Patience’s shirt.

The timer dinged, Castiel putting on an oven mitt, Claire jumping in giddiness.

“What’s got you all happy?” Alex asked Claire warily.

Cas took out the tray of brownies, Claire pointing at them as an explanation. Alex and Patience gasped and approached the counter as Cas set down the tray.

“Okay, give a piece to Jackie first,” Claire told Cas, the angel nodding as he started to cut the brownies into squares.

“Why’s Jackie first?” Alex asked.

“It’s his first brownie,” Claire supplied, Alex and Patience gasping in surprise.

As Castiel got out plates, forks, and napkins, Kaia entered the kitchen last.

Kaia was wearing an oversized navy blue hoodie — the sleeves long enough to cover her hands — and baggy gray sweatpants. She shuffled in, pushing messy stray curls from her eyes and staring confusedly at the kitchen’s inhabitants.

Cas glanced at Claire, and saw her staring at Kaia like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

When Dean told him that Claire and Kaia were a thing, Cas almost didn’t believe him.

There was no doubt about it now.

Cas was so happy for Claire. She’s been through enough. So has Kaia, for that matter.

Cas put a brownie square on each plate as Kaia approached the group with mumbled hellos.

“Cas and I made brownies,” Claire said softly, taking Kaia’s hand. “Want one?”

Kaia smiled, blinking away her bleariness. “Brownies?”

Claire smiled back. “Brownies.”

Cas gave a plate to everyone, the women and the angel pausing for Jack to try his brownie first.

Jack’s pure joy at the chocolatey taste made everyone laugh at the expected reaction. 

Everyone else dug into their brownies, complimenting Cas and Claire on a job well done.

Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if this became a thing.

————

It became a thing.

————

Dean, Sam, Cas, and Charlie were in the Impala, on their way to gank some shapeshifters nearby.

The same Led Zeppelin tape had been playing in the car for hours.

Cas was getting tired of it.

So, Cas concentrated his powers on Baby’s radio, finding the right station to change it to. 

After listening to the radio waves in the area, he found what he was looking for.

Cas moved his index finger imperceptibly, the tape pausing in the middle of a song. 

Dean, Sam, and Charlie had no time to react before Cas changed the radio to a higher volume.

HIGHWAY TO THE DANGER ZONE!

After a beat, Dean laughed and laughed for a long time, Sam and Charlie looking confused.

Sam hadn’t heard Dean laugh like that in years. Charlie, on the other hand, was surprised that Dean could look so happy.

When Dean wiped away a tear and refocused on driving, he said, “that was a good one, Cas.”

Cas smirked, turning the volume down a few notches with another flick of his hand.

Dean smiled like an idiot for a moment, noticing Sam and Charlie staring at him like he’d grown an extra head.

“Did you not think that was funny?”

Sam shrugged, and Charlie said, “it was okay.”

Dean huffed, looking at his husband through the rearview mirror. “They just don’t appreciate you, Cas.”

Cas stared out the window and muttered, “their loss.”

Dean smiled again, Sam and Charlie silently analyzing the couple’s exchange.

————

Sam and Castiel formed a little club, of sorts.

It was called Let’s Talk About Lucifer And Finally Get Over The Pain He’s Inflicted On Us.

It was a long club name, but it was accurate.

After Sam finally accepted that Lucifer was gone for good and couldn’t hurt him anymore, he hesitantly approached Cas one day in the library.

They had shared trauma. Lucifer had been inside both of their heads and tormented them endlessly.

Sam knew that he could tell Dean, but he needed someone who understood the violation of being toyed with and thrown around like a mangled teddy bear.

Cas seemed to read something in Sam’s eyes as he sat across from him.

Sam told him that he wanted — needed — to talk about Lucifer, and that’s when the club officially began.

Sam even told Cas about seeing Lucifer’s true face, how it still haunts him, and Cas said, “scary, isn’t he?”

Sam nodded in agreement. “Do you look like that?”

Castiel chuckled. “Ever wonder why you hear monsters call me pretty boy?”

And just like that, Sam was laughing. Cas was seriously good at making Sam feel more at ease. “So, you’re an attractive angel, then?”

Cas shrugged. “I suppose. Never really paid much attention to that.”

“So modest,” Sam teased. “You’re probably a ten.”

“Gabriel’s a ten,” Cas argued, “but I guess I’m...an eight.”

Sam chuckled. “You’ve developed quite a sense of humor.”

“One must be humorous in this life.”

Sam agreed.

And as the club meetings continued, he found himself healing from his wounds.

————

When Gabriel called Castiel to the Sad Cloud, Cas sure wasn’t expecting the sight before him.

The mighty archangel Gabriel was curled up on his floating couch, crumpled up tissues everywhere, watching Love Actually on a hovering television set.

Castiel materialized a copy of his library armchair and sat next to Gabriel.

Gabriel peered over at him, tears in his eyes, as he said in a macho facade, “no big deal, but, like, I’ve been rejected.” At the word rejected, Gabriel sniffled loudly and took another tissue.

Cas left his armchair and sat on Gabriel’s couch, asking softly, “was it a certain Pagan god?”

Gabriel nodded forcefully, blowing his nose on the tissue. Castiel wrapped an arm around his older brother, Gabriel leaning into him as more tears fell down his cheeks.

Cas glanced at the movie playing, reminded of when he watched it with Charlie shortly after her resurrection.

Cas held Gabriel as the archangel tried to get a hold of himself. The seraphim muttered, “at least you aren’t drinking.”

Gabriel snorted, wiping away the last of his tears and breaking from Cas’s loose embrace. “I’m not Bali.”

“True,” Castiel said. “I think you’re handling this quite well. I’ve seen you look worse.”

Gabriel punched Cas’s arm. “You’re kind of an asshole.”

“I learned from the best.”

Gabriel swatted his arm again and said playfully, “you’re such a little shit.”

“You feel better now, though, don’t you?”

Gabriel sighed. “I do.” A pause. “It’s crazy how a two minute conversation with you just cured my depression.”

Castiel smiled. “You’ll get through this, Gabe.”

————

Dean and Sam were leaving a successful hunt in a hurry, running through the woods, when Dean saw his Baby pulling up to their location.

Dean’s eyes widened when he saw Castiel behind the wheel and Charlie in the passenger’s seat.

Charlie rolled down the window, revealing her and Cas’s unimpressed expressions.

“You gonna stand there all night?” Charlie called out to them.

Dean and Sam shared a confused look and slid in the back seat. As Sam closed the door, Cas started driving.

Dean knew that he gave Cas a key to his car, but he never expected to be in this situation.

Cas was driving his car.

His husband was driving Baby.

Dean didn’t even trust Sam — his own brother, his own flesh and blood — with his car. The fact that he trusted Cas completely was saying a lot.

Sam was clearly thinking the same thing. He coughed and stared at Dean pointedly. Dean stared right back, narrowing his eyes and daring his brother to start something. Instead, Sam deflated, albeit hesitantly.

Dean faced the front of the car again, focusing on Cas’s driving.

Less than a minute later, Sam said, “you’re a much better driver than Dean, Cas.”

Dean punched Sam’s arm. “Blasphemy!”

Cas and Charlie just laughed.

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas replied.

Dean huffed. “I hate you all.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “You love me, actually.”

Dean’s face softened. “Yeah.”

Charlie squeaked and flailed. “I’m fangirling, don’t mind me.”

“I’ll change my earlier statement.” Dean addressed Sam. “I hate you, bitch.”

Sam smiled. “I hate you too, jerk.”

————

Castiel was baking a pie with the wayward sisters when — to his complete shock — Dean walked into the kitchen at four in the morning.

Dean seemed beyond perplexed at the sight before him.

The wayward sisters giggled as Dean immediately looked at Cas for answers.

Cas just said, “welcome to the baking club.”

Dean blinked a few times, the women stifling laughs. “Baking club?”

“Yes,” Cas said.

Dean walked over to the counter, noticing that something was in the oven, the timer about to go off.

“How long-”

“Since I got back,” Cas replied.

Dean looked ready to say something, but he decided against it.

The timer went off, the women looking excited as Cas took out-

“Pie,” Dean said blankly, not comprehending it.

A cherry pie was placed on the counter, the women busying themselves with getting out plates and utensils.

Dean blinked rapidly. “Pie,” he repeated.

“Yes,” Cas said, “pie.”

A pause. “You made me cherry pie.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I didn’t make pie for expressly you, Dean.”

Dean stared down at the pie, its smell wafting through the kitchen. He looked back up at his husband with a grin. “You made pie for me.”

Cas sighed, cutting the pie. “I made pie for everyone.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

Cas heard the women giggling softly as they each took a slice of pie. He raised an eyebrow at them, receiving a wink from Claire. Cas got a slice of pie for himself, setting another aside for Dean. He slid the plate over to Dean. “Eat your pie and shut up.”

Dean grinned — he knew that his husband totally made cherry pie for him, no matter how much he denied it — and started eating.

After he took the first bite, Dean was amazed at the explosion of flavor a mouthful of pie could contain.

This cherry pie was fucking incredible.

Dean glanced up at Cas in awe. “You made this?”

“We made it,” Claire said, emphasizing her words.

“Yes, we,” Cas confirmed to Dean.

“This is really good,” Dean said genuinely. “I’m gonna wake up at four in the morning more often now that I know that Cas could be making pie.”

The wayward sisters laughed and finished up their pie slices.

When they slinked out of the kitchen, Dean fisted Cas’s Pink Floyd T-shirt from across the counter and kissed him soundly. Cas made a little moan at the back of his throat, Dean swiping his cherry-flavored tongue over Cas’s bottom lip, demanding entrance. Cas opened his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. 

After a long moment, Dean finally pulled away, both of them panting.

Dean let go of Cas’s shirt. “Keep those pies coming, darlin’.”

Just as Dean was about to leave, Cas rounded the counter, grasped Dean’s green tee and kissed him again. Dean responded eagerly, pulling their bodies together and clutching Cas’s sides. 

Cas slipped out of Dean’s grasp. “I sure will.” With a wink, Cas left the kitchen with a smirk on his face. He knew that Dean was watching him as his hips swayed.

He had Dean so whipped.

————

The day before their anniversary, Dean and Cas started to come up with a list of excuses as to why they were leaving for a few days.

Their family knew about their marriage, but Dean and Cas wanted to keep any other details private.

I mean, they’ve only kissed twice in semi-public, and one didn’t even count.

And a part of them wanted their family to keep guessing about what they were really like when no one else was around. It was funny to overhear their imaginations run wild at a perfectly normal hunter-angel marriage.

Dean and Cas were going all out for their anniversary this year.

It was the big five.

Cas had searched for a cabin — one that was still within state lines and near a small secluded lake — to get the closest match they could to their dreamscape house. The results were better than Dean expected, Cas renting out a cabin a few hours away from the bunker.

Dean was excited, but none of their excuses seemed good enough.

Cas’s final solution was to get Gabriel involved. After they went through their other phony excuses, Dean thought Gabriel was the best option.

“Okay, so we’ll leave a note in the morning saying that we’ll be gone for a few days. Once they can’t reach us, they’ll go to Gabe. He’ll come up with something.”

“Gabriel’s gonna hate us.”

Cas shrugged. “I’m fine staying with you, not going to help for a while. Gabe doesn’t want to lose me.”

Dean grinned. “I love when you get all smart.”

Cas chuckled, withdrawing from their embrace. “I’ll go tell Gabe.”

————

“You want me to what?”

Castiel sighed. He’d already explained it twice.

“I need you to do this for me. I don’t ask you for much.”

“You’re right. I can come up with stuff to tell them.” A pause. “What’s this for, exactly?”

Cas didn’t want to tell his brother about the whole anniversary thing. “Dean and I want some alone time, okay?”

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you two having problems?”

Castiel eyed him in complete puzzlement. “No. We’re great, actually.”

“Good. Usually when couples want alone time...never mind. Well, have fun, I guess.”

————

Dean and Cas left in the Impala, bags packed, at four in the morning. Thankfully, the wayward sisters slept the night away. Cas didn’t want to disappoint them, but he really wanted to be with his husband alone.

Dean left a note on the kitchen counter for whoever stumbled in first.

Cas drove the Impala at Dean’s insistence — “it does things to me when you drive Baby, darlin’” — while the hunter dusted off his Polaroid camera.

Yes, Dean saw a Polaroid camera when he first started dating Cas in secret and bought it on a whim. It was a secret Dean — and, by extension, Cas — would take to the grave.

Dean loved taking pictures of Cas, to be honest. His husband was just so photogenic.

After an hour of AC/DC playing on the radio in comfortable silence, Cas came upon a stretch of road where the sunrise enveloped their vision.

They both gasped at the same time, Cas slowing down a tad at the yellows and oranges and reds that encompassed their surroundings.

Dean leaned his head on Cas’s shoulder as he said, “this must be a good sign.”

Cas pressed a kiss into Dean’s blonde hair, refocusing on the road.

Dean lifted his head after a moment, picking up his camera and taking a picture. He held the photo against the sunrise, amazed at the high quality.

“A good one?”

“A real good one,” Dean replied happily.

————

When they were halfway to the cabin, Dean randomly asked Cas, “why don’t you sing?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see you sing.” A pause. He confessed, “I’ve heard you in the shower a couple times, actually.”

This was new information to Dean. He didn’t think Cas heard him. “O-oh? How am I?”

Cas stopped at a red light. He leaned towards Dean, cupping his cheeks. “Your singing is sexy.”

Dean swallowed in disbelief. “S-sexy?” He smiled shyly. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say the word sexy before.”

Cas stared at Dean intensely. “Your singing is sexy. Your voice is sexy. Your eyes are sexy. Your hair is sexy. Your lips are sexy. Your eyelashes are sexy. Your freckles are sexy. Your hands are sexy. Your thighs are sexy. Your entire body is so,” he inhaled shakily, “fucking sexy, Dean Winchester.”

Dean realized belatedly that he wasn’t breathing.

Inhale, exhale. Okay.

His husband thought he was quote “fucking sexy.”

Dean managed, “you’re pretty fucking sexy too,” he added, “Castiel Winchester.”

Cas kissed him quickly, pulling away just as the light turned green.

————

When they were almost at the cabin, one of Dean’s favorite songs came on the radio.

He closed his eyes and started to sing softly.

He calmed his heartbeat — pounding in his ears — and focused on the lyrics, singing perfectly to the melody.

He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at Cas and get nervous.

Halfway through the song, Dean heard Cas join in.

And fuck, if Cas’s singing voice wasn’t one of the best sounds he’d ever heard.

Dean still focused on the song, singing the lyrics as his voice mingled nicely with Cas’s, trying to keep his cool. Dean thought of the monochrome dimension, when he walked into the monster-infested casino and saw Cas — looking so beautiful in that pinstripe suit, Dean instantly breathless — singing up on stage with such grace and fervor that he wanted to kiss Cas in front of everyone, monsters and decorum be damned.

Dean was right. He hadn’t heard Cas sing until that first time, but he was right. It wasn’t the siren-like spell that made Cas sing so well.

That was just Castiel.

As Dean and Cas finished the song together, the hunter opened his eyes at last.

When had they gotten to the cabin?

The Impala was at a complete stop in front of their small rented cabin.

Dean glanced at Cas — who had shut off the radio — and saw his eyes watering.

Dean let out a nervous breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He asked, concerned, “what is it, darlin’?”

Cas blinked away his unshed tears. “It’s just...we sounded great together.”

Dean smiled softly. “We did.”

————

It was Sam who found the note.

Once everyone in the bunker read the few scrawled words, Sam called for Gabriel.

Gabriel popped in the crowded kitchen a moment later.

After introductions were made, and Gabriel answered the usual questions — “Yes, I’m an archangel” “Yes, I’m really that Gabriel” “Cassie is my younger brother” “I practically raised Cassie, so you’re welcome” — Sam asked where Dean and Cas were.

“They’re on a covert mission. It was only supposed to be me, Bali, and Cassie, but you know how Dean is. Once he heard Cassie was going, he wanted to come. And Dean is impossible to argue with, as you all probably know, so he came.”  
After a few more questions, — “Who’s Bali?” “Cas has another brother?” “Why haven’t we met him?” — Sam got them back on track.

“What’s this mission about?” Sam asked.

Gabriel huffed. “All I can tell you is,” Gabriel got ready to launch into a bullshit explanation, then stopped himself.

Oh, Cas was going to hate him.

Gabriel sighed. “I can’t do it. I can’t lie to you guys.” Everyone looked at him in confusion. “They just wanted some alone time, okay? That’s all I know.”

“Why were you lying, then?” Sam asked, his eyes narrowed.

Gabriel splayed out his hands. He didn’t want to give away Dean and Cas’s position. “I’m Gabriel, the trickster, the master of lies. It’s what I do.”

Sam huffed fondly. “You’re still a bit of an asshole, aren’t you?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yup.” He said abruptly, “well, this has been fun, but I got shit to do and angels to see. Bye now.” The archangel disappeared with a rustle of wings.

————

That afternoon, Dean and Cas took a small boat out onto the lake.

As Cas was preoccupied with checking their supplies, Dean got a picture of him with the shimmering lake as a backdrop.

Cas glanced up in surprise as he saw Dean holding up the photograph.

“You’re getting pretty sneaky with that camera of yours,” Cas mused.

“I can be covert.”

When they got to the middle of the lake, Dean took a few more photos while Cas examined their surroundings.

Cas laid down on the boat, staring up at the cloudy sky. Dean joined him a moment later, their sides pressing together.

“I’m ready now. To tell you everything.”

Dean knew what Cas meant. The war.

Cas had only told everyone the most important details, not feeling comfortable about voicing what happened over those six days.

Now that he’s had time to process it all, Cas was ready to tell Dean everything.

Dean studied Cas, who was still watching the sky. “You don’t have to rush to tell me, if that’s what-”

Green eyes were met with a resolute blue. “I want to tell you. I’m ready. I promise.”

Dean nodded, taking Cas’s hand for comfort. Dean turned back to the sky.

Cas began. “This all started when we captured Asmodeus. Balthazar was charged with watching him. After a while, Gabe noticed that Michael was trying to open a portal to our world. With Balthazar already busy and my powers not strong enough, it fell to Gabe to prevent Michael from getting here for as long as possible. It wasn’t long before both of them were wearing themselves too thin. I was tasked with making a plan before Michael got here.” Cas swallowed. “When I saw Gabe and Balthazar again, they looked half-dead. They summoned me to tell me they couldn’t take it anymore. It was time to end it.” Cas glanced at his hand, intertwined with Dean’s, and saw their wedding rings glinting in the sunlight. It gave him strength. “So here was my plan. We let Michael come through with his army, and have Gabe convince Michael that Heaven was with him. Gabe told him that, in order to take this world, he had to kill Lucifer.”

Dean flipped on his side, watching Cas’s profile and grinning. “It worked.”

Cas nodded. “Michael and Lucifer destroyed the sky for almost an entire day. Michael killed Lucifer. That’s when we had Asmodeus show up with his army.”

A surge of pride ran through Dean. “Michael didn’t know about-”

“Nope,” Cas replied. “We got Asmodeus on our side. He commanded his army against Michael’s. We cut his army in half, but then Asmodeus died on the battlefield.” A pause. “With the Prince of Hell dead, it left me no choice.”

Dean’s smile fell as used his other hand to play with Cas’s hair. “You had to become Hades.”

Cas closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in Dean’s fingers twirling through his hair. “Yes,” Cas answered, opening his eyes and refocusing on the sky. “I changed it, this time. The ritual. I didn’t want to bury my emotions, my love for you.” Cas glanced at Dean. “It was the dreamscapes that kept me sane, you know.”

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’s forehead and whispered, “‘m glad I could help.”

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and continued. “I actually found I was more powerful when I kept my emotions. I was able to command demons to retreat back to Hell.”

Dean blinked. “You could-”

“Command demons,” Cas repeated. His mouth quirked upwards. “It was pretty cool.”

Dean twirled a lock of Cas’s hair through his fingers gently. “I’ll bet it was a sight,” Dean mused.

Cas continued, “I spent time in Hell. Michael took my retreat as an opportunity to put his army into groups and take us out. But, as I said, he didn’t have many resources left. So, I sent my demons against his groups. In a few hours, it was Michael and a few dozen monsters left.”

Dean smiled. “Didn't he learn that splitting up is the worst thing to do?”

Cas shrugged. “Guess not.” A pause. “For the final battle, my army and I took out the last of Michael’s army. With Michael left, I sent for Gabe. He was the only angel powerful enough to take out Michael.”

“Was that why there was a thunder tornado?”

Cas nodded. “Balthazar and I watched Gabe and Michael fight. From a safe distance. We were both scared our brother was going to die.”

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand again. “But he didn’t.”

“He didn’t,” Cas repeated. “Gabe won, and I gave Hell over to Anubis, the Egyptian god of death.”

“What about Raphael and Naomi?”

Cas sighed. “I don’t know how you’re going to react to this part.”

Dean flipped on his back again, keeping their hands intertwined. “Will it help if I don’t look at you?”

“I suppose.” Cas took a breath. “There’s something I never told you about Naomi. I never knew how to...talk about it, I guess.” A pause. “Years ago, Naomi thought I was...a malfunction, of sorts. And it was Naomi's job to fix malfunctions. For months, she brainwashed me, conditioned me, over and over again.” Dean squeezed his hand. “She wanted me to be her assassin, her loyal little soldier.” Cas felt his eyes watering. “She wanted me to kill you, Dean.” Cas heard Dean inhale sharply. “She made copies of you, hundreds upon thousands of them,” Cas held back his tears, “and laughed as I killed the man I love over and over and over again.” Cas felt his vision blurring. “I still think about that, sometimes. How easily she broke me.”

Cas heard Dean’s body shift, his thumb wiping away an escaped tear from the angel’s cheek.

When Cas gathered the courage to tear his gaze away from the sky, he saw that Dean was holding back tears. Dean lifted Cas’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

In a voice far too raw, Dean said, “I wish I was there for you.”

Cas shook his head. “Don’t blame yourself. Let’s just say we’ve both been through a lot of shit and leave it at that, okay?”

“Okay,” Dean agreed, a little in awe of Cas’s resilience.

Cas looked back at the sky. “When I was taken by the alternate versions of Naomi and Raphael, I couldn’t stop thinking about what she did to me. They both kidnapped me for revenge. What they didn’t know was,” Cas closed his other hand into a fist, “I wanted revenge too.” Cas felt his nails dig into his palm, before releasing his fingers from his fist. “In all fairness, though, Raphael was the one who was stupid enough to put an archangel blade against my throat.”

Dean smirked. “He was asking for it.”

“Raphael wanted to slice my throat. Instead, I sliced his.” Cas smirked. “Naomi’s face was priceless. And then I killed her too. The only problem was, I didn’t realize until I was free that Raphael’s blade was poisoned.”

Dean hummed. “Guess we’re all caught up.”

Cas sighed, all the tension lifting from his shoulders. He felt weightless, on this boat with his husband by his side.

Dean finally released Cas’s hand, curling into his side and placing light kisses on Cas’s face.

Cas smiled as Dean’s lips pressed against his bottom lip, the corner of his mouth, his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead. When Dean pulled away, he whispered in Cas’s ear, his nose tickling Cas’s hair, “do you feel better now?”

“I do.”

————

It didn’t take long for everyone at the bunker to start snooping.

Charlie, Jo, and Kevin — the latter having been roped into it — were currently rifling through Dean’s belongings in his bedroom.

Charlie screeched at what she found in Dean’s sock drawer.

She lifted the lid off the shoebox, surprised to see Polaroid photos inside.

“Jackpot!” Charlie exclaimed, almost loud enough for the entire bunker to hear.

Jo appeared over Charlie’s shoulder, gasping at the stack of photos.

Charlie placed the empty shoebox on Dean’s bed, grasping the pictures like a lifeline.

Kevin said, “shouldn’t we just respect-”

“No!” Charlie and Jo exclaimed in unison.

They all left Dean’s bedroom, finding everyone gathered in the living room.

When Charlie entered the room, she held up the photos like they were a gold trophy. “You’re not gonna believe what we found!”

“Evidence!” Jo added loudly, pointing to the photos.

“Photographic proof everyone!” Charlie exclaimed, all eyes turning to her at last.

Claire approached the two women. “Are those Polaroids?”

“Looks like somebody named Dean Winchester,” Charlie paused for emphasis, “has a hobby.”

Sam jolted out of his spot on the couch, his eyebrows raised. “Are you saying-”

“That there’s a shoebox in Dean’s sock drawer with Polaroids and a missing space where the camera should be?” Charlie smirked. “Yes, yes I am.”

Alex dashed to Claire’s side, glancing at the Polaroid stack. Alex declared, “I’m scandalized.”

Patience smirked. “Who knew that Dean was so soft for our boy Cas?”

“Girl,” Claire said, “you remember the other night, right?”

Patience gasped dramatically. “Okay, you're right. I’m not surprised!”

“Dean is so soft for our boy Cas,” Alex confirmed.

Sam clapped his hands to get the wayward sisters’ attention. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s a great story, actually,” Claire said. 

“I totally wanna hear this,” Charlie said, holding up the pictures, “but can it wait?”

“You’re right,” Claire said. “This is more important.”

Charlie passed around the photos, everyone perusing them — no one could deny that they were curious. Most of the photos were of Cas, completely unaware that Dean was taking his picture.

Alex commented, “if they weren’t married, I would totally think Dean was a stalker.”

Charlie gasped at the last photo in the stack.

Everyone looked at her curiously.

Charlie grinned like a madwoman. She held up the Polaroid and said, “wedding photo.”

Everyone clamored towards her, craning their necks to look at the photo.

Dean and Cas were in their normal clothes — Dean opting for a green flannel and Cas in his usual tan trench coat — kissing softly in a simple yet elegant church.

Charlie aww’ed. “It’s as cute as I imagined.”

“Why aren’t they wearing suits?” Kevin asked.

“Doesn’t sound like something they would do,” Claire commented.

“Good point,” Sam agreed. 

Jo asked Sam, “does it bother you that there’s all this stuff you don’t know about Dean?”

Sam shrugged. “Should it?”

“Don’t listen to Jo, she’s trying to rile you up,” Charlie said, sticking her tongue out at Jo, who mimicked the motion.

“Well,” Claire said, “this has been educational.”

————

After Dean and Cas cooked pasta together, they sat at the oak table for a candlelit dinner.

They enjoyed their meal in silence, until Dean noticed Cas eyeing him hesitantly.

“Yes?” Dean asked.

“I have a proposition for you.”

Dean asked coyly, “is it a naught-”

“No, Dean.”

Dean sensed the seriousness of the situation and asked, “what is it?”

“I want to do a bonding ceremony.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. “You want to do-”

“A bonding ceremony,” Cas repeated.

Dean blinked. “Our bond is fine.”

“It’s perfectly fine,” Cas reassured him. “But...you know how you can only feel it sometimes, how it comes and goes?”

Dean nodded.

“Our bond as it stands is like a wavelength, going up and down. Solidifying our bond will make it like a line, something you’ll always feel.”

“Hm.”

“There’s other perks too,” Cas added.

Dean waggled his eyebrows.

“Among other perks,” Cas said, rolling his eyes. “We’ll have a...sixth sense, of sorts, for each other.”

“You mean, like, I’ll know if you’re okay?”

Cas nodded. “You’ll know intuitively. We’ll be perfectly in sync with each other.”

Dean smiled, knowing he won’t have to dig deep into their bond to see how Cas was doing when he was away. “Keep talking, darlin’.”

Cas continued, “you’ll also be able to go places a human normally can’t travel to.”

Now Dean was interested. “You mean other dimensions and stuff?”

“Don’t get any ideas,” Cas warned, “but yes.”

“What else?”

Cas replied, “you’ll be able to use weapons mixed with angel grace.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Like your badass sword?”

“I knew you’d see things my way.”

“There’s something else, isn’t there?”

A pause. “You’ll be able to use the angel grace in your soul as...a weapon, I suppose, but only in emergencies. This whole ceremony will...still make you feel...weird, for a day or two.”

“Because I’m becoming more powerful?”

“Yes,” Cas answered. 

Dean thought for a moment. He didn’t want to do this for power, but he wanted to be as close to his husband as possible. Their bond was already strong, but how could he pass up the opportunity to make it even stronger?

Dean asked, “why did you wait until now to ask me?”

“It’s the big five.”

Dean chuckled and leaned forward again. “So, how does this work?”

“You want to do it?”

Dean held out his hand, Cas taking it instantly. “Of course, darlin’.”

Cas’s grin nearly blinded Dean with its brightness. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Cas said, “we need a witness, and I have someone in mind.”

“Is it someone I know?”

Cas shook his head. “She’s a great friend. I trust her completely.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “She?”

“I would hope the goddess of love is a she.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “The goddess of-”

“Love, yes,” Cas confirmed. “If you can’t trust Aphrodite, you can’t really trust anyone, can you?”

“My husband is friends with the goddess of love.” Dean facepalmed jokingly. “What is my life?”

Cas laughed, a melodic sound that warmed Dean’s insides. “I’ll go talk to her.” Cas stood up and kissed Dean’s hand before releasing it. “I’ll be right back.”

————

Aphrodite shrieked in excitement. “I would be honored to be there!” She took Cas’s hands and jumped up and down for a few seconds, the angel laughing at her positivity. When she settled down, she exclaimed, “I won’t let you down!”

————

When Dean returned to the cabin’s living room after a quick shower, he didn’t expect the sight before him.

The fireplace across from the couch was lit, and Cas was lying on the plush red rug — as if there wasn’t perfectly good seats a few feet away — reading a book.

Dean’s breath was stolen from his lungs.

This was something that shouldn’t be affecting him as much as it was right now. It was just Cas being Cas.

But this was the night of their fifth marriage anniversary. And the way Cas looked — lying against that rug with his clothes bathed in reds and oranges from the firelight — affected Dean more than it should.

Dean found himself reaching for his camera, positioning the frame carefully. When the camera produced the photo, Cas noticed him at last.

————

Castiel recognized that look on Dean’s face anywhere.

It was his “I want to take you right here right now” look.

Cas placed his book on the cocktail table, moving to a sitting position and pretending not to notice it.

Cas’s hands felt the plush fabric of the ruby red rug he was on.

He hoped it was soft enough.

Dean’s form partially covered in shadow, Cas saw him set his Polaroid camera down without glancing at the photo.

Oh, Dean wanted him so bad.

Dean moved forward slowly, Cas saying nonchalantly, “Aphrodite agreed to be the witness tomorrow.” Castiel realized that, after tomorrow, he would get two anniversaries in a row to celebrate with Dean. 

Two days of nonstop s-

Castiel focused on Dean as his face was cast with the orange glow of the fire.

Fuck, he looked-

Dean knelt to Cas’s level, an arm’s length away, his eyes a mix of desire and reverence and unparalleled love.

“That’s nice,” Dean said huskily, his rough voice music to Cas’s ears.

What did Cas say again?

He couldn’t remember.

Castiel batted his eyelashes and asked, “see something you like?”

Dean’s eyes flicked to Cas’s lips, then back to his gaze. Dean switched to Enochian. “I’d like it if you took your clothes off and laid back on that rug for me, darlin’.”

Well, fuck.

Cas felt a blush creep up his neck and spread to his cheeks.

Castiel snapped his fingers, and his clothes were gone.

Dean looked ready to devour him as he laid back on the rug.

————

For a second, Dean thought he died.

He processed the sight before him slowly.

Cas, his husband, his one true love, his body splayed out on the plush rug confidently, his skin enhanced by the firelight, taking on an almost ethereal quality, his eyes reflecting the flames in a strange mixture of orange and blue.

Dean’s eyes raked over every inch of skin appreciatively, awestruck as the firelight stroked Cas’s arms, his thighs, his stomach, his chest, his cheeks.

His angel husband looked positively sinful.

Dean must have been silent for too long, because Cas asked impatiently, “you gonna sit there all night?”

Dean smirked and lifted his shirt over his head, not bothering to check where it landed. He crawled on top of Cas and whispered in Enochian, “you look so beautiful right now.”

Cas kissed Dean softly, effectively shutting him up.

————

Hours later, Dean caught his breath, placing kisses along the crook of Cas’s neck.

Dean was pretty sure making love on a rug was his new kink.

He felt Cas’s wings furl around his body as he curled against Cas’s side. He hummed contentedly at the familiar brush of invisible feathers. He resumed pressing soft kisses against Cas’s neck, his husband teleporting them to their bed. Dean chuckled and whispered, “night, darlin’.”

As Dean drifted off, he heard Cas whisper, “night, beautiful.”

————

The next day, when Gabriel popped into the bunker after breakfast, everyone was surprised.

“Hey Sam,” Gabriel greeted.

Sam raised an eyebrow immediately.

Gabriel never called him Sam.

“No Samsquatch?” Sam asked.

“Nah,” Gabriel said nonchalantly. 

Sam thought that this was a welcome change. “Not to be rude, but-”

“Bali pissed me off. I need somewhere to hang out for a little while.” Gabriel shrugged. “If you want me to go-”

“No,” Sam interrupted, sounding a little too eager for his liking. He cleared his throat and said awkwardly, “you can hang out.”

Oh my God, Sam needed to get a grip.

Gabriel didn’t seem to notice any difference in Sam’s behavior. He said, “gracias” and took an empty seat.

The wayward sisters circled their chairs around the archangel immediately. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the sudden attention.

After a long moment of the women staring uncomfortably at Gabriel, he started to squirm. He asked exasperatedly, “what?”

The women smiled at how easily they could crack the archangel. 

Claire said, “so, you must have all sorts of stories about Cas when he was younger.”

Gabriel’s expression lit up. His goofy grin — his first genuine one since the whole Kali situation — commanded the room.

He settled in his chair, and began.

————

Dean and Cas didn’t wake up until almost noon, spending extra time in the shower — together — before cooking lunch.

After another helping of pasta, the couple curled up on the couch together and started to prepare for the bonding ceremony that night.

Cas went over the procedure, Dean listening intently as he ran his fingers through his husband’s hair.

After Cas was finished with the details, Dean said, “I have two questions.”

“Don’t keep me in suspense.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “First, will I be able to see your wings?”

Cas stammered, “um, i-if you want.”

Cas was still ridiculously insecure about his wings. No matter how many times Dean complimented them, it wouldn’t change Cas’s position on the matter.

Dean smiled, putting Cas at ease. “I wanna see them for real. I can’t wait!”

Cas blushed. “What was your other question?”

“What’s Aphrodite like?”

“She’s kind of like Charlie, I guess. She’s overexcitable. She’s been wanting to meet you ever since she found out about you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. She’s my Greek god bestie, as Charlie would say.”

“I still can’t believe the god of death and the goddess of love are friends.”

“The world’s crazy, isn’t it?”

Dean hummed in agreement.

————

Gabriel spent the entire day delighting his enraptured audience with stories about Cas.

Soon, the entire family gathered around to hear about their favorite angel before he met Dean Winchester.

They learned that Castiel’s given name was Cassiel, — “languages are funny, huh?” — Cas and Balthazar were apparently troublemakers, — something that Gabriel admits to encouraging — and Cas would pretend to be an obedient soldier, when he was really the most rebellious of them all — “I was so proud every time Cassie sassed an angelic asshole that tried to control him.”

Not to mention all the stories of Castiel being a complete badass while still playing Mister Perfect Warrior — “he was so smart about it, too.”

Gabriel even told them a few details about the war they just fought. He told them how the plan was all Cas’s idea, how strong and clever he was, how everything played out like an epic film because of Cas’s tactician brain.

It became apparent to everyone why Dean fell so completely in love with Cas.

It was hard to hate him. Even when Cas made mistakes, it was with the very best intentions.

Sam, most of all, was surprised to see how proud Gabriel was of Cas. It was a monumental change from the Gabriel that he remembered.

————

When Aphrodite met Dean and Cas inside an empty church, she squealed at the sight of the hunter.

Aphrodite — in a rosy dress, her golden hair in a mass of curls — immediately stepped up to Dean and studied his face. She circled him, examining him carefully.

Dean glanced over at Cas and saw him facepalming.

Dean figured this was normal for her, then.

When Aphrodite addressed them again, she declared, “he’s a solid ten, H. I’m impressed.”

Dean felt his ego inflate just a fraction.

Cas finally looked at his friend. “Was that really necessary, Aphra?”

Aphrodite smiled sweetly. “Yes.” She stuck out her hand to Dean. “I’m Aphrodite, but you can call me Aphra. I’ve heard great things about you.”

“Dean.” He shook her hand.

“You’re lucky she didn’t hug you.”

Aphrodite winked at Cas. “Don’t give me ideas.” She flashed them both a smile. “Anyway! Are you both ready?”

Cas and Dean shared a look and nodded, Aphrodite’s smile growing wider at their unified agreement.

————

Dean couldn’t even describe what the bonding ceremony was.

It was weird, definitely.

Dean felt their bond strengthen and fortify, transforming from a wavelength into an ever-present line. Dean could practically feel the bond humming, his aforementioned sixth sense formulating. He felt the angel grace and his soul becoming one indomitable force. He felt better than he had in a while, completely in tune with himself and with the angel next to him.

He felt absolutely incredible.

As the ceremony ended, Dean caught a flash of Cas’s wings, majestic and black as night. 

He couldn’t wait to see them more often.

“So,” Aphrodite asked excitedly, “how do you both feel?”

Cas looked to Dean. The hunter grinned. “Awesome. You?”

“I feel great,” Cas replied.

Aphrodite clapped. “This is so good, yay!” She grinned and stood up. “Well, this has been amazing. I love bonding ceremonies!” She pulled Cas into a quick hug. “See you soon, H.”

“Bye, Aphra.”

————

Dean was surprised he went into the dreamscape that night, after the most intense lovemaking session of his life.

And he was surprised that he was outside of their cabin, Cas sitting by a false lake of the purest blue.

Dean sat next to Cas, the angel glancing over in carefully concealed shock. 

Cas’s pant legs were rolled up, his feet swallowed up by the water. Dean copied the motion.

The water temperature was perfect.

Dean took Cas’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles in greeting. “Hey darlin’.”

“Hi,” Cas said, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I wonder if there’s a pattern to this.”

“To when I show up here?” 

Cas hummed. “It’s got to be a pattern.”

Dean tilted his head a little to the side, his cheek resting on Cas’s soft hair. He breathed in, closing his eyes and taking in the sensation of just being present with his husband, then exhaling and opening his eyes.

“Maybe it’s based on what we want,” Dean offered. 

Cas lifted his head from Dean’s shoulder, looking at him with surprise. “You mean that either I wanted you to come here, or you wanted to come on your own volition?”

Dean nodded in affirmation.

“Looks like you’re sexy and smart.”

Dean blushed profusely. “I could say the same about you, darlin’.”

Cas rested his head back on Dean’s shoulder. “So, do you think, with the bond, that you’ll grow tired of me?”

It was said in a joking tone, but Dean knew his husband was being serious.

With finality, Dean replied, “I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of you. Or this feeling, of...would it be cheesy if I said completeness?”

Dean felt his husband chuckle. “Yes, but I’ll allow it.”

“I do feel complete.” Dean exhaled contentedly. “I love it.”

“I love it too.”

Dean and Cas spent the rest of the dream simply being in each other’s presence, not needing to say anything at all.

————

The next day, Sam was almost disappointed when Gabriel didn’t show up.

Where did that come from?

————

When the wayward sisters barged into Charlie’s room, she knew why instantly.

She positioned herself crisscrossed on her bed, folding her hands in her lap. The four women sat around the bed wordlessly, Kaia holding Claire’s hand.

“Are you finally ready to tell me about yesterday’s mentioned Dean and Cas exchange?”

The wayward sisters nodded in affirmation.

Charlie grinned. “Okay, my body is ready.”

Claire began. “For background info, we started a baking club with Cas and Jackie.”

Charlie blinked. “When does this happen?”

“At night, when we can’t sleep,” Kaia said timidly.

“I’m totally gonna show up now,” Charlie said. She fake scowled. “Thanks for the late info.”

“Sorry,” Claire said. “Anyway, we were making cherry pie one night, and all of a sudden, Dean showed up.”

“He loves his pie.”

Alex said, “we didn’t know that, at the time.”

Patience continued, “when Dean saw the pie, he was so confused. He was like, is this really happening?”

“And then Dean was like,” Alex picked up, “you made pie for me, and Cas was like, no, I made pie for everyone.”

Patience chimed back in, “then Dean was like, you totally made this pie for me, and Cas was denying it, but at this point, like, we knew the truth.”

“The truth!” Alex emphasized.

Claire continued, “and then Dean tried the pie, and he was like, so shook.”

“Shook!” Alex exclaimed, Charlie fanning herself at this information. She noticed Kaia laughing quietly at the overdramatics.

“And then,” Patience said, “the only way I could describe Dean’s reaction was awestruck.”

“And soft,” Claire added. “So soft for our boy Cas!”

“Goddamn, I’m worked up,” Charlie declared, the women giggling.

“So were we!” Alex informed her.

Claire wrapped up the story. “And Dean genuinely complimented Cas. He was like, this pie is really good, I’m coming here more often. Then we left, because we could not even.”

Charlie breathed sharply through her nose, in and out, as if trying to contain herself. “This was a beautiful story.”

As the wayward sisters left, Kaia chose not to mention that she caught Dean and Cas kissing seconds after the women exited the kitchen that night.

————

Dean and Cas spent their last day of vacation learning about their bond, testing it in various capacities.

If those capacities mostly involved the bedroom, neither of them would admit it.

Dean couldn’t get over how amazing he felt, now that he and Cas were together in every possible way.

Dean even got to see Cas’s wings in the real world. The hunter was completely enraptured with the feathers — similar to a raven’s — and their unforeseen softness.

Cas even plucked one of his older feathers, gifting it to Dean as a charm of sorts. Dean studied the feather lovingly, running his fingers along the stem carefully. He tucked it away in his wallet, next to a copy of his wedding photo.

As Dean and Cas went out on the boat for a final time, drifting in the middle of the lake, the hunter realized that this was the best vacation he’s had so far.

————

On the fourth day, after many complaints from Dean, Cas decided it was time to return to the bunker.

Three days of complete bliss with his husband was more than enough to last Dean for a while.

And their newly-forged bond was the perfect bonus, as far as Dean was concerned.

————

Dean and Cas spent the car ride home singing.

Dean was nervous the whole time, but hearing Cas sing was well worth it.

And whenever Dean would hit certain notes, Cas would look at him like he was the most precious thing on Earth.

It made Dean feel all tingly inside.

Or maybe it was just the bond.

————

Dean and Cas returned to the bunker as quietly as possible.

When they reached Dean’s bedroom, the hunter said, “I’m surprised we made it.”

“Me too,” Cas said. “Something must be going on.”

“Wanna sneak around until we find out?”

Cas thought. “Or we could just lay here and enjoy the silence.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s a better idea.”

————

After everyone in the bunker had gone to sleep, — completely unaware that Dean and Cas were back — the couple barricaded themselves in the kitchen and baked apple pie.

“Am I stealing your thing with the baking club?” Dean asked absentmindedly.

“I don’t think they would mind.”

Dean and Cas found a rhythm as they mixed ingredients together. Dean doesn’t think he’ll ever grow tired of seeing the bond at work. The way they wordlessly knew what the other was thinking and doing — adapting to any changes in less than a second — made Dean feel like the yin to Cas’s yang.

As the pie cooked in the oven, Cas said, “I got a gift for you.” He made a long wrapped box appear on the counter. “Call it a belated anniversary present.”

“You didn’t have-”

“Open it,” Cas interrupted, not having any of Dean’s bullshit.

Dean unwrapped the shiny blue paper, examining a long cream-colored box. He opened it, and gasped.

It was a machete with angel grace melted into the steel blade.

“Whoa,” Dean uttered, running his fingers across the glowing blue blade. “I can be a badass too.”

Cas laughed melodically. Dean’s bond reacted instinctively, sending a burst of love over to Cas, the angel a tad surprised at the sudden emotion.

Cas raised an eyebrow. “You like my laugh?”

“I love that laugh the most,” Dean admitted. “I also love this awesome machete you got me.”

“I got that made a while ago. I was a bit overconfident you would say yes.”

Dean smiled. “I’ll always say yes to you, darlin’.”

That’s when the oven timer went off.

The couple laughed, Dean kissing Cas quickly before opening the oven.

Dean salivated at the pie as the smell wafted through the kitchen. Once it was placed on the counter, Cas cut them both a slice.

As Dean dug in, Cas rolled his eyes at the almost loving way Dean stared at the pie. Cas started to eat, then had an idea. He snapped his fingers, Dean’s shoebox from his sock drawer appearing on the counter.

“What’re you-”

Cas opened the box, pulling out the stack of photos. After rifling through the other photos, he found what he was looking for.

Cas held on to the new Polaroids, leaving the other pictures next to the camera in the shoebox.

Dean watched his husband silently as he studied each new photograph.

The sunset, the lake, Cas in the boat, the sky, Cas reading on the rug, — the angel blushing as he thought about what happened afterwards — Cas curled next to Dean on the couch, the interior of the church before their bonding ceremony, Cas cooking, Cas laughing, Cas looking into the lens curiously, Cas singing in the Impala.

Cas didn’t realize how many pictures Dean took of him without his knowledge.

Cas clicked his tongue. “You’ve gotten too sneaky.” He added teasingly, “I should take the camera away from you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Challenge accepted.”

Dean snorted, finishing up his pie slice. He asked absentmindedly, “how are you such a good cook?”

“I practiced in the dreamscape.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm. And I just get lucky, I guess.”

Dean hummed, grabbing Cas’s jaw softly and pulling him into an apple-flavored kiss.

As Dean pulled away, Cas groaned in protest. Dean smirked and pecked his lips.

“Everyone’s gonna be up soon,” Dean muttered.

Cas kissed Dean again, addicted to the taste of apples on his tongue. Cas pulled away abruptly and smirked at Dean’s lovesick expression.

“You drive me crazy,” Dean said dreamily.

Cas kissed him one final time. “Good.”

————

When Dean and Cas emerged the next morning, they were surprised to see Gabriel telling the family a story.

About Cas.

Dean glanced at his husband, both of them hiding behind the entryway. Dean had already heard the story the archangel was telling from Cas himself.

Dean and Cas shared a look and smiled deviously.

————

“Confetti or a glitter bomb?”

Dean stifled a laugh. “Which do you wanna do?”

“A glitter bomb.”

Dean bit his lip at the image that popped into his head. “That would make a gigantic mess. Do confetti.”

“But-”

“Please, darlin’?”

Cas sighed at his husband’s pout and puppy dog eyes. “Fine.”

————

As Gabriel finished his story was a flourish, they were all shocked at the mountain of rainbow confetti that materialized from the ceiling and blanketed the room.

As the confetti settled, Gabriel started, “the fu-” 

“Yes?” A voice said innocently.

Everyone looked over at Castiel perched on a desk on the opposite side of the room. The angel looked far too pleased with himself.

Cas addressed the archangel. “How’s it going, Gabe?”

Gabriel sputtered, removing confetti from his outfit and hair.

“Anything interesting happen while I was gone?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, Castiel mimicking the movement.

The room was dead silent.

Then, Gabriel laughed and laughed so loud it echoed throughout the room.

“Okay,” Gabriel said, “this was a good one.”

“He wanted to do a glitter bomb.”

Everyone swiveled to look at Dean leaning against the entryway.

“I talked him down. You’re welcome.”

Everyone was still speechless. 

“So,” Cas asked conversationally, Dean moving to his side, “anything interesting happen?”

That’s when everyone started laughing, as if finally being awakened from the events of the last few minutes.

Gabriel approached them first, clapping appreciatively. “That was a great entrance, Cassie.”

Cas bowed, Dean chuckling. The rare sound gained the attention of a few family members.

“So,” Dean asked, “what did we miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> My next work in this series will be a quick departure before I continue with this new story. It will be out next weekend. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
